


Ennamorado

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt didn't want pity. He never thought that Mr. Schuester would get that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennamorado

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the short story and movie, Secretary.

Kurt knew it had been a bad idea to ask for extra credit from Mr. Schue. Sure, the guy was incredibly easygoing during regular class periods, but everyone knew that if he let you do an extra credit assignment he suddenly turned into a monster and became meaner than Coach Sylvester when her growth hormone shots were late from Canada. He really needed the padding for his grade if he was going to keep his 4.0 this year, though. The weeks spent watching and then helping his father in the hospital had hit his grades hard.

It was a fairly simple assignment. He had to write a one-page story in Spanish describing his favorite singer (way to be imaginative, Mr. Schue). While he was better at French, Kurt took pride in his gift for languages and had the assignment ready by the next day. He placed the paper on Mr. Schue's desk before first period and left to face the rest of his day.

At the end of Glee practice, Kurt was shouldering his bag when Mr. Schue stopped him. "Kurt. I need to talk to you about your extra credit work." he said.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked after everyone else had left, "I did find it weird that you wanted it in Spanish even though I don't take it anymore, but I guess it makes sense since you teach Spanish. It's still weird because I need the credit for Glee--I can't believe Glee is a class this year--"

Mr. Schuester lifted his hand, silently telling Kurt to stop. He stopped. "I expected better from you, Kurt."

Kurt stilled completely, his shoulders tensing.

Mr. Schuester pulled a paper from his file. It was Kurt's assignment, a single red circle over the word, "enamorado" which had an extra 'n' in it. "Are you doing this deliberately or do you just like to abuse the Spanish language?"

Kurt felt like he was burning from the inside out, "I. I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester. I didn't see--" he started to say before he was interrupted.

"I have been ignoring your mistakes," Mr. Schuester said, "in Glee, for the past couple assignments due to your circumstances this year, Kurt. You may not think much of our written assignments, Kurt. I can tell with the childish spelling errors I've seen from you. However, this was extra-credit. You asked me to grade this--what is essentially a favor--for you. Yet, you can't figure out how to spell 'love' in Spanish. It's an insult to me and what I'm trying to do for you."

Kurt wished he could speak up, defend himself somehow, but he knew he was seconds away from crying.

Mr. Schuester was staring at him. He never took his eyes away from Kurt's face and Kurt could feel himself going red. Mr. Schuester held the paper out to him. "Take this." he said.

Kurt took the paper. It took all his willpower to not clutch it to his chest.

"Now go to my office and lay the paper on my desk. We're going to work on your disrespect right now." Mr. Schuester said as turned back to his things and gathered them up. He walked out of the room without a single glance towards Kurt.

Kurt thought he might shatter. He walked toward Mr. Schuester's office.

Kurt was hesitating at the entrance to Mr. Schuester's office when he looked up and beckoned Kurt inside. Kurt walked up to the desk and lay the paper down. Mr. Schuester turned the paper so it faced Kurt. "I want you to place you elbows on desk, your palms flat, and bend over the desk."

Kurt didn't have any more fight in him. He bent over.

Mr. Schuester stood up from his chair and walked behind Kurt. "Read." he said.

Kurt only hesitated for a second before starting to read. He had barely gotten to the word "traje" before he felt the hit. Mr. Schuester had spanked him.

"Continue." Mr. Schuester said. Kurt kept reading as he kept getting spanked. The hits were heavy and they stung even through the weight of his clothes. A few times, the spanking was so violent, Kurt was forced to grunt as his erection was pushed into the desk. He wasn't going to let Mr. Schuester down again though. He continued to read his assignment.

The misspelled "enamorado" taunted him. The extra-'n' forcing him to pause as he read, making his mind scramble to compensate. He wanted to say the extra-'n' when he recited out loud, twist the word in his mouth to fit what it said on the page. It sat there, circled in red, and reminded him of how wrong, how stupid he could be. It was worse punishment than the spanking.

He had barely gotten through seven readings before he couldn't see the page anymore, the page was too wet and his eyes burned from trying to stay open. Kurt was just trying to breathe now, his throat wet and his mouth dry. Mr. Schuester didn't stop spanking him, he kept going for twice as long as Kurt had been reciting.

Kurt focused on the spanking. It was easier for him than focusing inward on what he was feeling, on his stupidity and shame. Mr. Schuester's hand--or hands, Kurt could feel the angle change in a way that had to be Mr. Schuester switching hands--seemed to be attacking his ass in a random pattern. Sometimes, Mr. Schuester focused on one spot and Kurt could feel his existence narrow until all he could think is, "This is where my ass meets my thigh." as the muted sound of the spanking was barely audible underneath their heavy breaths.

The spanking ended quickly like it started, Mr. Schuester's hand pressing against his ass until it burned underneath his palm before he let go. Kurt stayed where he was while Mr. Schuester walked around the desk to his chair. He didn't even have the energy to pretend to be shocked when he saw Mr. Schuester's erection as he stood in front of Kurt's face for much longer than was necessary. Kurt focused on trying to breathe.

Mr. Schuester placed his hand on the back of Kurt's head and forced him down until he had to turn his face, his cheek pressing into the wet paper. He kept Kurt's head there until Kurt relaxed; his body loosening as his breathing settled somewhere near normal. Kurt fought the urge to bark.

Faster than Kurt could process, Mr. Schuester let go and dropped into his chair. "Get yourself together and fix this paper. I expect you to turn it in again tomorrow morning." Mr. Schuester said before turning to his bag and pulling out a folder.

Kurt slowly stood up and picked up the paper. He walked out of Mr. Schuester's office as silently as he could. Kurt felt hollow and light inside for the first time in years.


End file.
